As means for obtaining a metal component with a curved edge having a three-dimensional structure, for example, a vertical wall, press forming which is a combination of various types of forming including bending, drawing, and stretch flanging is performed on a single metal sheet in the related art (referred to as the related-art press forming hereafter). As methods of obtaining dimensional accuracy, the following methods have been proposed: a method in which a divergent step is provided in a vertical wall portion (Patent Literature 1); and a method in which a flange portion is formed in two steps (Patent Literature 2). As methods of preventing torsion, the following methods have been proposed: a method in which bending is performed in two steps (Patent Literature 3); and a method of applying stress to a vertical wall portion (Patent Literature 4).